Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Speedy
by Gengar and Enderman Girl 24
Summary: Madison and Gloria are the top of the Rescue team. But when a familiar gang does the crime of a lifetime, they'll need help from all the rescue teams around! OCs Accepted and Needed.
1. Team OCs

_Hello everybody, I had just gotten a new story idea as of May 26! Since it's memorial day, I thought about rescue teams from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (The heroes of the Pokemon World!). I was going to make a story to publish at home, But I didn't have enough ideas. So, I'm gonna need some Rescue Teams if I want to get this going. I have a few from my friends at school, they'll be in it as well. The team can be a solo team, or a group team. Here's a example of a group team (That will be in the story/ they are the main team)_

* * *

Team Name: Team Speedy

Members: Madison (Torchic-Combuskin-Blazekin/Main Character), Grace (Gastly-Haunter-Gengar/Partner) Duskull

Age(s): Madison 36, Gloria 25, Duskull 2 (Ages are their Levels)

History: Madison doesn't mind if she's a Pokemon, She has many Good things in her life now. But since Fairy Types came, She has feared them, being a fighting type. Grace Mostly always goes where Madison goes. She's always to help her from Fairy types with her Poison Type moves. They have been together since they were a Torchic and Gastly. Duskull hatched from an Egg and has been with them for only a year now. Not much is known about him.

Fears: Madison: Any weakness Type, Spider like Pokemon, and becoming human again Grace: Psychic Types, she fears that the future has Madison leaving her. Duskull: Anything stronger than him.

Items: (Yes, this has Gen 6 Mega Stones) Gengarite, Blazekinite, and healing items

Trivia:

Madison once lost to a Flabébé, thinking it was a pure Grass Type.(Flabébé in the wild know mostly grass type moves.) Now she practices her powers and says that 'she refuses to lose to some puny fairy on a flower!'

Duskull's family is unknown, but he thinks that something terrible happened to his family

Madison can use the move Psychic so perfectly, that she can make moves (Non-Status Condition) hit her opponent and calls herself the perfect Psychic user

Grace is one of the first people Madison met

Grace was one of the many Pokemon To evolve by a stone than by an original Evolution cause (In some Pokemon games Haunter can evolve by Dusk/Moon Stones)\

Rank: Gold rank (With hard work and dedication!)

(By the way, The pokemon can have more than four moves!)

Hope you enter some pokemon in! Team Speedy, Out!


	2. Team OC People (Maybe Incomplete)

Here are the people who made OCs:

Team Name: Team Oblivion (Don't forget to space out the moveset names!)

Members: Gremlin (Sableye; Team Leader), Evangeline (Gardevoir; Medic), Diablo (Houndoom; Pyrotechnics), and Blizzy (Sneasel/ Weavile; Assassin).

Ages: Gremlin - 26, Evangeline - 27, Diablo - 30, Blizzy - 24

History: When Gremlin was young, still just a kid, he met a shiny Kirlia named Evangeline. They would go everywhere and do everything together. As they grew, Gremlin had fallen for his friend, and, after time went by, they started dating, and still are. Eventually, they met Diablo and Blizzy who'd been travelling together, although unwillingly. Blizzy had decided to follow Diablo, and they all met up. After some time, and after Evangeline's evolution, they became a rescue team.

Fears:

Gremlin - Afraid to be alone, afraid that Evangeline might get hurt.

Evangeline - Afraid of her team getting hurt

Diablo - He's a hydrophobe.

Blizzy - Afraid of extreme heights, afraid of ghosts, and is claustrophobic.

Items: Lots of sitrus berries, medical supplies, Gardevoirite

Trivia:

Gremlin's father is a Gengar and his mother is a Sableye, resulting in his darker purple skin.

Gremlin is shorter than most Sableye.

Gremlin has one Haunter sister, two Ghastly sisters, and two Sableye brothers.

Evangeline is shiny.

Evangeline is highly protective of baby Pokemon.

Diablo hates water.

Diablo can't stand Blizzy when she starts talking and doesn't stop.

Blizzy often starts a conversation with someone and can't stop talking.

Blizzy has a love for shiny objects.

Team Rank: Silver (They work hard, but because they're mostly dark types, people are a bit scared of them)

Moves:

Gremlin - Power gem, Faint attack, Shadow claw, Dark pulse

Evangeline - Psychic, Heal beam, Thunderbolt, Moon Blast

Diablo - Dark pulse, Flamethrower, Faint attack, Headbutt

Blizzy - Metal claw, Ice beam, Faint attack, Dark pulse

Team Name: Team Symmetry (Liz and Patti let Danny choose the team name. They regret it)

Members: Liz (Glaceon), Patti (Espeon), and Danny (Zoroark)

Age(s): Liz 21, Patti 17, Danny 21

History: Danny is the spawn of Darkrai and grew up in a pack with him and his father leading the pack. Liz and Patti grew up alone in the forest because their mother left them for dead as Eevees. When Liz was looking for food she ran into Danny. Since then, these 3 have been a powerful exploration team.

Fears: Liz: Ghost types and anything paranormal. Patti: Everything being boring and nothing being fun. Danny: Everything being asymmetrical

Items: (Yes, this has Gen 6 Mega Stones) Liz: Patsy Band (raises Critical Hit chances). Patti: No-Stick Cap. Danny: Detect Band. Miscellaneous: Mystery Egg, Reviver Seeds, Assortment of gummies, and A whole bag full of apples

Trivia:

Liz was once locked in a closet and because of her fear of the paranormal she started to think she was seeing ghosts and other spooky anomalies.

Patti has a bad tendency to wonder off when going on missions so Liz and Danny have to keep a close eye on her and look for whatever treasure they are there for.

Danny will not attack/battle anything that I'd symmetrical. When this happens he is forced to either battle the Pokemon, Watch from afar, or watch Patti while Liz fights the Pokemon.

This team is known for using tactics that other teams haven't heard of (for example: Combining their moves to create a stronger and more accurate move, harnessing the power of Darkrai to strengthen their moves, etc.).

Rank: Gold rank

Moveset: Liz: Hidden Power (Grass), Blizzard, Ice Beam, and Ice Shard. Patti: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Helping Hand, and Psybeam. Danny: Night Daze, Low Sweep, Dark Pulse, and Flamethrower

Team Name: Team Steel  
Members: Drake (Aggron/Leader), Nathan (Tyrantrum/Partner), Silver (Sylveon/Scout), Samantha (Feraligatr/Friend), Lindy (Meganium/Healer), Jenny (Typhlosion/Friend)  
Levels: Drake 60, Nathan 59, Silver 58, Sammy 58, Lindy 58, Jenny 58  
History: Nathan/Drake family friends, Silver was jobless after breaking his leg and joined the team, Sammy, Lindy and Jenny escaped from some dungeons and found team Steel.  
Fears: Drake is afraid of blue spheres (focus blast) and being lost,

Nathan is afraid of the dark, Silver is afraid of pebbles and beedrills, Sammy is afraid other Feraligatrs, Lindy is afraid of nets,

and Jenny is afraid of her father.

Items: Aggronite, Hard Stone, Fairy Move booster (I don't know the name), Mystic Water, Miracle seed, Charcoal.  
Moves:  
Drake: Heavy Slam, Flash cannon, aerial ace, flamethrower.  
Nathan: Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Drill run.  
Silver: Moonblast, Return, Sing, Fire fang.  
Sammy: Superpower, Ice Fang, Surf, Hydro Cannon.  
Lindy: Petal Blizzard, Earth Power, Sludge Bomb, Frenzy Plant.  
Jenny: Superpower, thunderbolt, Eruption, Blast burn.  
Rank: Platinum Rank (they took a long time getting that done)


	3. Gang OCs

_Hello fellow Rescue teams and Gangs! We, the Gengar Gang, if were going to take down the rescue team army Team Speedy is making, Were going to need our own army! so, if you want to take the bad side, look no further!_

* * *

What you need:

Gang Name:

Member(s):

Age(s)/Levels:

History:

Fears:

Items:

Moveset:

Trivia:

Extra:

Gengar Gang:

Gang Name: Gengar Gang

Member(s): Toxic, Bruizer, and Gastly (Calls himself Brute, but it didn't catch on.)

Age(s)/Levels: Toxic-55, Bruizer-50, Gastly-24

History: The only gang where Team Speedy lives, but the worst gang ever, even worst since they got Xerneas and Yveltal.

Fears: Team Speedy, Scared stiff when the Pitch Black Pokemon Is around.

Items: Gengarite, Healing items, and a Toxic (For Bruiser, who knows mostly Poison moves), and Spooky (Gastly's move that actually do Damage are ghost type moves) Plate.

Moveset: Toxic - Hipnosis, Dream Eater, Thunder Punch, and Shadow Claw

Bruizer - Shadow Claw, Lick, Shadow Ball, and Dark Pulse

Gastly - Poison Jab (May Poison Target), Toxic (Poinsons target if hits), Venoshock (Doubles if target is Poinsoned.), and Hipnosis.

Trivia: The Gengar Gang has been known as the the most Dangerous Gang ever!

Extra: None.

* * *

_Send in OCs! Toxic, Bruizer, and Gastly out! (Gastly: I SAID IT'S BRUTE!)_


End file.
